


Believer

by PurpleBadBoy



Series: Mi primer Fictober [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Falling Star, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Gen, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBadBoy/pseuds/PurpleBadBoy
Summary: Bruce se encuentra totalmente en un lugar desconocido y los recuerdos comienzan a hacerse presente.





	Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2: Falling Star.

Bruce había aprendido a apreciar momentos como ese en los que, después de una transformación de Hulk quedaba semi desnudo en medio de la nada.  
Por supuesto, nunca apreciaría la parte de despertar sin ropa y confundido en algún lugar al azar; mas bien la parte de despertar en lugares hermosos y algo solitarios donde nadie podía mirar su indignidad. O algo así, intentaba ser positivo o sentía que podía volverse loco. 

En esa ocasión se encontraba en... realmente no tenía idea, pero parecía una especie de bosque donde no había visto o escuchado a algún otro humano desde hacia tres días y donde había estado sobreviviendo a base del pescado que apenas había podido pescar en un lago cercano. No quería alejarse mucho del río porque no tenia idea de lo profundo que era el bosque y tampoco hacer que Hulk lo sacara de ahí en caso de que pudiera destruir alguna ciudad cercana. 

"Al menos aquí se pueden apreciar mas claramente las estrellas." Pensó mirando fijamente el cielo nocturno.  
En ese momento una estrella fugaz cruzo rápidamente por el firmamento. 

— Deseo poder salir de aquí. — murmuro sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta unos segundos después.  
Se sorprendió por ese acto tan espontáneo que le parecía algo desesperado. Él ya no pedía deseos y mucho menos a una luz en el cielo. 

Pero al menos le había hecho recordar a su prima Jenn de ocho años, tratando de convencerlo de que la estrellas fugaces realmente cumplían deseos; todo solo porque ella había pedido un deseo cuando estaba en un campamento y su deseo se había cumplido. Por supuesto que Bruce lo había refutado explicándole que solo eran rocas y polvo que pasaban cerca de la atmósfera de la tierra, pero por supuesto eso no le había quitado a Jenn el ímpetu de seguir insistiendo en la magia. Al final decidio asentir y le sonrle antes de pedirle que le cuente mas de esas leyendas de estrellas. 

Esa era la razón por la que le agradaba mucho su joven prima; porque jamas penso que era muy raro como hacian otros niños.  
Por defecto, también comenzaba a recordar la primera vez que había pedido un deseo a una estrella, pero no, no quería llegar a ese rincón oscuro de su memoria donde podía escuchar claramente a su padre alcohólico gritando furioso que Bruce era un monstruo y que por eso su madre quería abandonarlo. 

No, no quería recordar el pasaje mas oscuro de su infancia.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
